Ednardian
Basic Information Common Attribution: Ednardians Categorical Attribution: Ednardians Evolutionary Star System: Ednos System Star Systems of Prominence: *Mumbos System *Qua System Population Data: 30 billion Overview An extremely old civilization, the Ednardians were created by the Antheons who had seen through a warp hole the future and foresaw the rise of the evil known as the Trel. To that end they took samples from an unknown species and genetically modified them into the perfect civilisation to be used in future as soldiers against the Trel. It is argued that though Ednardians are certainly not the most highly developed species in the Basilicus Prime Galaxy, they are probably the most balanced, enlightened and happy species in the galaxy. The Ednardians are renowned for their intellectual prowess, advanced technology, and code of honor. They try to keep peace in their small empire by monitoring trade, species foreign affairs within the empire. The Ednardians are an independent-minded people. While the species is quite versatile, the Ednardian people tend to a strict code of honour. An Ednardian fleet is coming to support the Ocurog in the Ocurog-Trel space battle. The Kras are arriving to engage the Trel fleet in conjunction with the Ednardian and Ocurog fleets. Evolutionary Analysis Ednardians started off as extremely odd insect like life forms. They first appeared in their primary evolutionary form about -500 million GST. Their form was closer to insect than primate in this form. At this stage, they still had a completely armoured carapace. However their internal structure and reproduction systems kept them akin to mammals. Early Ednardians lived like most of their lineage throughout the Cycles did, in the thick leaf litter of Ednos's many rainforests. The Antheons began gathering them in packs about -400 million GST. As more mammalian DNA entered their forms, the front of their bodies softened and developed an internal skeleton. By about -300 million GST Ednardians were evolving into semi-mammalian arthropods. Because of the thick damp atmosphere of Ednos, Ednardians have a unique sealed waterproof skin similar to amphibians. Ednardians have only three fingers on each hand but have the enviable position of having four arms. Ednardians have four highly sensitive nostrils enabling them to detect even the merest trace of a scent in their pollen saturated atmosphere. The long blunt tail used originally as a counterbalance when swimming became a long, flexible tail equipped with a large sting capable of unloading several litres of venom. Another adaption placed by the Antheons is a “slow brain”. This means that their brain is just as capable of thought as any other, it just means that Ednardians will make no large contribution to society until the Trel make a danger to the peace of the galaxy. It also allows them to avoid any form of xenophobia and to absorb other technologies easily into their society. Evolution worked quickly from this point. Male Ednardians developed large thick crests on their heads to impress females in order to perpetuate their species, much like reptiles. Their critical thinking abilities advanced exponentially. There is evidence of the beginnings of religion as early as -100 million GST. Biological Analysis Ednardians are decapedal creatures, but their keen climbing skills and primate-like arms allow them to operate quadrapedally, if needed. They have a very light and flexible but very strong skeletal system similar to avian species, but their muscular and nervous systems are closer to mammals. They have four arms and six legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. Three digits on each limb are partially webbed and clawed, allowing for agility, climbing, and swimming. Although their facial structure is similar to a primate, they've developed a sharp serrated fangs and insect like mandibles. The tail is up to three metres in length and the sting is the size of a Kelosians head, it also has thirty litres of frozen venom. Ednardians are known for their beautiful carapaces and lightning speed and reactions. Because of this and their various other abilities they are hired throughout the galaxy as mercenaries. Ednardians are omnivores, warm-blooded, a mixture of endoskeletal and exoskeletal and reproduce via sexual reproduction, although gestation occurs in eggs. Ecological Analysis Ednos's vertical axis causes extremely changeable weather throughout the year. The Ednos System lies on the outer rim of the Basilicus Prime Galaxy. The lack of magnitude of cosmic radiation in this area yields a very beautiful starscape. Even with Ednos's relatively thick atmosphere the long night thins the atmosphere and they can see the beauty of the universe in all its mightiness. This has been the basis for much of Ednardian art, which holds the universe in high regard. The atmosphere of the moon Ednos is rich in various minerals and gases and home to healthy oceans. The rich minerals made a playground for hearty plants and tough animals. Only the strongest could withstand the highly changeable temperatures and over 20 identifiable seasons. The people of Ednos have cultured and cared for their planet in the hopes that even when they are gone other life forms would be able to live on Ednos in peace and harmony. Sociological Analysis By the time Ednardians had developed into true sentience, they had effectively created a networked tree-top civilization. Being omnivores, it was ingrained early on that they would evolve into an opportunistic society. The nearly limitless resources of their native forests curtailed many conflicts, until their code of honour dictated that the Ednardian nation was one nation. From here their race began thousands of years of peace and harmony. However their reputation as warriors has begun to spread and the mysterious Antheonic Ring that has appeared from nowhere has been taken advantage of. Unfortunately this has also attracted the unwanted attention of the Mumbitanian Empire who have been fighting a war over the bountiful resources on the planet. This has stopped but only because the Mumbitanians have been mentally controlled and are heading towards the Kelos System hungry for conquest. The Antheons saviour races time is coming though they don’t know it. After the war with the trel, they have seen the wuggies to be very good allies. They think The Wuggie master to be an excellent comedian as he has exactly the same kind of humour as themselves. See also: Ancient Ednardians Category:Mumbos System Category:Sentient species Category:Antheon Technology